


why do the bells sound of danger?

by sushihighroller



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Mallory Wilkerson loses her virginity to Mr. Herkabe in high school, during the charity auction.
Relationships: Lionel Herkabe/Malcolm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	why do the bells sound of danger?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was originally supposed to be more of a plot heavy Female!Malcolm/Herkabe fic, but it morphed into porn pretty fast. So, I decided to just give y'all the porn, and save the plotty fic for when I develop it more. It also doesn't really have an ending, since it seems I'm not all that great at them.

Fast forward to the charity auction. It's been several years since they've gone head to head, or toe to toe, and she finds herself off-balance by how charming Herkabe is when he wants to be.

It doesn't help that his charisma is fortified by the cheap wine he's been drinking. He leans a little predatorily into her space when she finds him. The ribbon in her hair rustles gently as he exhales over her head. Herkabe is not even that close. His eyes focus on her face unevenly and she can see the effect of alcohol flush in his face. She's a little perturbed to think that he's kind of cute like this.

He rocks into her space as he stumbles toward her. He looks down as she tips her head up, and their proximity makes her face flush. She falls back a few steps. She's not sure how Herkabe interprets it, but he does seem to compensate by stepping back into her space. His cologne invades her senses again. It smells...good.

He reaches out to run his fingers along her shoulder. She shudders and takes another half step back. The cold brick wall against her back tells her there's nowhere else to go. Herkabe takes another half step closer and she can almost make out the texture of his skin with their proximity. His hand on her shoulder is heavy and warm. His words slur a little as he tries to whisper to her.

She's a little nervous that they may be caught in a compromising position, so she takes stock of the auditorium again. It looks like there's a door not too far from where he has her backed against the wall. She breathes deeply through her nose, steels herself, and grabs Herkabe's hand from her shoulder.

Mallory pulls him out of the auditorium, praying no one can see the way they're slinking out of the event. Thoughtlessly, and a little drunkenly, he presses her against one of the rough brick walls, pushing his mouth against her neck. She can't pretend it doesn't feel good, but they're still so exposed. She chews on a lip with some anxiety. She wants to drag them into some other hallway before she knows they'll get caught.

Mallory laces her fingers between his and pulls him into a different hall, one with all the lights off. She finally feels safe.

He can't seem to help himself anymore and forces her against the cold brick walls in this corridor. His hot mouth creates wet trails down her throat, stopping occasionally to suck deep purple bruises into her skin. His fingers tangle with hers and he squeezes them gently between his own.

It's almost like he has some form of affection for her.

A hand releases hers to press his fingertips into her hip. His thumb traces along the elastic band of her skirt, occasionally dipping under the fabric to run along her pelvis. She shudders involuntarily, pulling him closer where her arms are wrapped around his shoulders. She can feel his smirk against her cheek, and she angles her head to taste his mouth. He groans gratifyingly as she reciprocates his affection, pressing his kisses right back at him. Both of his hands come to rest on her hips, pressing her gently back against the brick wall.

His hands slip under her thighs and push her up against the wall. Her legs are spread and he wastes no time sliding himself in between them, rubbing the urgency of his need against her soft heat. She shudders again and wraps her arms more tightly around his neck. It pulls him even closer, and soon he's sucking and biting at her neck. He rocks his hips into hers and she keens. He presses into her again and again, his thumbs pulling on her skirt.

"Pull it down, pull it up, I don't care." Mallory whispers breathlessly into the close space they occupy.

"I need-" She starts, before he sucks bruises into her skin again. She gasps and he pushes the skirt up carelessly.

His fingers run along the elastic in her underwear before he gets so frustrated he pulls it to the side. She can hear the clink of his belt, then the release of his pants and before she knows it, he's inside her.

It's just a finger or two, but she arches against the wall, a frustrated groan of her own leaves her mouth. He's rubbing inside her, trying to find the spot that he knows makes her see stars. He finds it too easily, and she's moaning loudly into the hallway. She arches up even higher and his strength accommodates her weight easily. She's a small, slip of a thing.

"Say please." He rasps against her throat.

She whines and whines, words impossible to form.

"Say _please_." Herkabe says with manic intensity.

"Herkabe, sir. _Please_." It's not much more than a breath of hot air at this point.

" _Please sir_. I need you." She arches up again to lick at his throat.

"Mr. Herkabe, please take m-" Her utterance is cut a little short as he enters her roughly, cock first this time.

The feeling of completion is unreal. This. This is what Mallory has been craving. She squirms in Herkabe's grasp, against the wall, as he bottoms out inside her. She feels so full. And he's so- oh!

"Lion-"

He's moving inside her and she can't speak coherently anymore. The slide of his cock inside her is a satisfying, heady feeling. He pushes in particularly fiercely and brushes up against something that sends electricity through her veins. She pants against Herkabe's throat as he fucks her. The pressure builds as he bottoms out inside her, hiking her up to get better leverage. Herkabe pushes himself back inside her roughly. The size and rhythm of him forces all coherent thought out of Mallory's mind. 

She can feel him hardening even more inside her, and she knows he's close. She needs to, she needs to tell him-

But it's too late as he stills suddenly inside her, panting, and an even warmer heat erupts inside her. He fucks her through it, still determined to make her come. She is already so close that it doesn't take much. Herkabe coming inside her, caution to the wind, is insanely hot, even though it's not exactly desirable.

He fucks up into her, movement slick with his release, and she comes, convulsing and gasping on his cock. Herkabe makes sure to press himself against that spot as she rides out her orgasm. If he weren't already holding her up, she'd sink to the floor boneless. She’s not sure her legs even work at this point. Herkabe smirks, and lowers them gently to the cold school floor. He kisses her sweetly, gently, though he's still clearly more than a little intoxicated.

"How was that, Mal?" The tease is clear in his tone, but she jumps on it anyway.

"Mal?"

"I'm being affectionate for a change, darling. Just go with it." He nuzzles up against her jaw, and she finds she has to close her eyes against the strength of his ardor.


End file.
